hypothetical_servantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova
Romanov Empire, the last daughter of Nikolai II who was the last emperor. Swallowed by the turbulence of the Russian revolution, family members, servants, they were slaughtered at the Ipachev Hall with the pet. AKA: Grand Dutchess of Russia Class: Caster Attribute: Human Alignments: True Neutral Active Skills First Skill: Magical Eyes of Clairvoyance D Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases own Arts performance for 1 turn. Reduces one enemy's debuff resistance for 1 turn. Second Skill: Freezing Charisma B Increases party's attack for 3 turns. Reduces all enemies' attack for 3 turns. Third Skill: Shvibzik B Charge own NP gauge. Stun one enemy for 1 turn. Passive Skills Territory creation EX Increases own Arts performance by 12%. Contract with Samovilas A Increases own debuff resistance by 10%. Increases own debuff success rate by 10%. Bond Bond 1 Height / Weight: 158 cm · 40 kg Source: Historical fact Region: Russia Attribute: neutral / moderate Gender: female Vy is a secret spirit of Romanov Empire who contracted with her. Bond 2 It is basically the innocent, feel of misanthropy Due to the fact that you do not trust immediately after you are summoned, speak in a discreet tone. If you win the trust, she will be able to see her original mischievous and active figure. By reflecting the camera in the mirror, I leave my figure ... ... There are still funny episodes like self-shooting now. There are also several letters to my family,A glimpse of her innocent appearance and deep love for her family. Bond 3 ○ Schivebic: B Former nickname of Anastasia (The meaning is a small devil) At the same time Viie's ability. Allow any small impossible. Move things owned by the other hand to this hand, Small earth cracked to kick your opponent, Make it possible for "mischief" level events. Although it is the ability of the Ton Demo level, The effective range is narrow, in addition it is impossible to hurt something at the level of killing, destroy it. Bond 4 "Sprint / Spirit eyeball" Rank: EX type: spiritual treasure range:? Maximum trapping:? Vi · Vi · Vi. Vy's demon's full power release. Eyeballs that look through everything, even causal laws are twisted to create weak points. "Afterglow, abominable blood fortress" Rank: A + Type: Citadel Treasures Range: 1 to 99 Maximum Capture: 11 people + 1 animal Suemarki · Kremlly. Reproduction of the citadel (Kremlin, or Kremlly) scattered around Russia. Anastasia, the blood of the emperor (Tsari) summoned an extremely solid and splendid castle, You can use it for your own defense. And only this castle can be entered by Anastacia. Others, the intruder attacks the entire castle. It is not used basically in FGO. Bond 5 Virgin called a spirit or a youkai strictly not exist. It is a creative youkai that appeared in Gogol 's strange short story "Vi", a writer of the Russian writer. However, it is presumed that there are some traditions similar to Vy in Slavus, and it is based on it. Viy contracted by Anastacia, It is a magician possessed by Romanov Empire. He reveals every secret with its demonic eyes, I found the weaknesses of the castle, Moreover, he dyed the opponent into blood. However, without talent you can neither see nor manipulate him ---. Anastasia got the right to contract with him just before his death. Noble Phantasm Sprint Spirit Eyeball: Viy Viy Viy Deal heavy damage to all enemies Level Decrease DEF (3 turns) Overcharge Inflict Skill Seal (1 turn) Saint Graph Anastasia Nikolavena Romanova1.png Anastasia 2.png Anastasia 3.png Anastasia 4.png